1. ) Technical Field
This invention is directed to the protection of baggage, more particularly the wrapping of baggage in plastic stretch-wrap film to protect the exterior of the baggage and to prevent tampering with the contents of the same.
2.) Description of the Prior Art
Travel by airplane at first was a luxury few could afford and even fewer enjoyed. The early days of the airline industry involved antiquated ticketing methods and questionable safety measures. As the airline industry grew, however, better facilities for passengers became the norm. The advent of the movable jetway, for example, revolutionized air travel as it allowed comfortable boarding and deplaning in any weather. Safety methods became widespread, and casualties per million miles traveled dropped dramatically. The airline world learned to cater to the expectations of the passenger, and air travel became available to a greater and greater number of people every year.
And so to the present day, a time when air travel has come to be a commonplace aspect of our lives, but throughout the development of improved passenger handling methods, one thorn remained. What about the problems encountered by our travel companions, our baggage? The rate of lost, damaged, or stolen bags has continued to climb and is now at seven percent 7% of all baggage. Yet, no easy, safe, and inexpensive method of baggage protection has been invented, until now. Other forms of baggage protection involve expensive sheaths, custom-fitted for each bag, most travelers simply cannot afford. The long-term chances of the situation improving are slim, also, as baggage handlers receive low pay and have little incentive to treat baggage with care. Therefor, there is a need for an easy, safe, and inexpensive method of baggage protection, a need which the present invention addresses.
Thus, a primary object is to provide a baggage protection method which is easy, safe, and inexpensive.
Another object is to provide a baggage protection device capable of implementing the desired baggage protection method.
Yet, another object is to provide a baggage protection method and device which will not harm baggage.
Still another object is to provide a baggage protection method and device which can protect a great variety of baggage sizes and shapes.
Another object is to provide a baggage protection method and device which are fairly rapid and cause little inconvenience to travelers.
Another object is to provide a baggage protection method and device which can be quickly and easily removed upon reaching a destination.
Another object is to provide a baggage protection method and device which can save travelers time and money lost when baggage is mishandled or broken into.
Yet, another object is to provide a baggage protection method and device which can envelop a piece of luggage in several layers of plastic film, thereby protecting the baggage.